


Star Wars One-Shots

by kylorensith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Star Wars - Freeform, so far it's only finn, that will change soon i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorensith/pseuds/kylorensith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Star Wars one shots I write that aren't part of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars One-Shots

You look around the dark room, there's no light anywhere other than the small crack at the bottom of the door. You hear loud footsteps getting closer to your room with every passing second, you can’t place why but you know that something bad is about to happen. You feel around you, hoping to find Finn and wake him up, maybe he’ll know what’s going on. But he isn’t there. “Finn?” You call out, growing more nervous at the closeness of the footsteps.

You turn to walk farther from the door, but jump back in shock at the masked face in front of you. You’ve never actually seen him before, but you’d heard enough to know that Kylo Ren was the man standing there. “I believe you mean FN-2187.” The creepy mechanical voice states just as light floods the room.

“I mean Finn!” You shout, looking around the room again, your standing in the medical bay and right beside you in Finn’s all too still body on the bed. Kylo Ren scoffs at you, and pushes you to the side, examining your lifeless body. “So my men did their job, good. The traitor is dead.” You hear a mechanical laugh, as the blank mask turns to face you. “He can’t be dead!” You scream, pushing past the monster in front of you.

“Oh but he is. And now it’s your turn.” You hear the switch of a lightsaber as a sharp pain shoots through your abdomen. You look down, only to see the end of a red saber coming from your stomach.

Your eyes fly open, while you gasp trying to catch your breath. Finn moves under you, but doesn’t wake up. You remove his arm from your waist, and sit up holding your hand to your heart trying to convince yourself it was just a dream.

The image of Finn’s lifeless body flashed through your mind, then the mask belonging to Kylo Ren, and the saber through your body. Hands grabbed your shoulders and you’re about to scream when you heard Finns soft voice. “What happened?” He pulls you closer to him, wrapping his arms around your waist while you sit between his legs.

You slide closer to him, and rest your head on his shoulder small sobs leaving your lips. “Baby, what happened?” He asks again, rubbing his hand up and down your back slowly. “(Y/N)?” He uses his other hand to lift your chin, so you’re looking at him. “You were dead.” You whisper, biting your lip in attempt to hide the quiver.

“It was just a dream, I’m not dead. See?” He laughs quietly, pulling you back to his embrace. You nod your head against his chest and look up, giving him a short kiss. “He was here too. He said that his men did a good job killing you.” You didn’t have explain for Finn to know you meant Kylo Ren. You’d hard dreams of him harming Finn in the past, this was nothing new.

“He’s not coming anywhere near me, love. Okay?” He looks you in the eye, and nods hoping you understand his promise. “Nothing is going to happen to me. I’m always going to be he here to annoy you.” He kisses your nose and lays back pulling you down on his chest. “I love you, (Y/N).” You smile weakly into his chest, and look up at him “I love you too, Finn.”

“Luckiest man alive.” You blush at his words, and shake your head.


End file.
